A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gas cans, more specifically, a portable gas can with adjustable legs and a spout slider.
Gas cans have long been a helpful tool in refueling any gas-powered device. Hand-held gas cans do not have means with which to stabilize itself between pouring uses, which is especially useful while the gas can is in transit.
What is needed is a portable gas can that includes legs that stabilize the gas can on a floor of a vehicle, and which includes another extension leg that can be sandwiched between the truck bed and the tail gate of a truck in order to further stabilize the gas can during transit. The device of the present application addresses these needs, and includes further features aimed at preventing a gas can from tilting over, and further sealing off the contents inside of the gas can.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a portable gas can that includes adjustable legs along a bottom surface, which aid in stabilizing the gas can on a floor of a vehicle while in transit; wherein the gas can includes an extension leg that is also located on the bottom surface; wherein the extension leg is comprised of a lateral member and a second member pivotably engaged thereto; wherein the second member of the extension leg is configured to extends and engage in between a truck bed and tail gate of a truck; wherein the gas can further includes a recess handle along a front surface as well as a handle positioned atop of the gas can; wherein the gas can further includes a spout with a spout sliding member that is integrated therein, and which slides to open and close off fluid communication between the spout and the interior of the gas can.
The Cooper Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,608) discloses a transportable safety gasoline container. However, the container does not include legs that stabilize the container while in transit.
The Mazzeschi Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,562) discloses a collapsible can with a handle arrangement for pouring the liquid held therein. Again, the collapsible can does not include legs that further stabilize the can or container while in transit.
The Brewer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,980) discloses a fuel container retractable safety strap. Again, the fuel container does not include legs that adjust with respect to the bottom of the container in order to stabilize the fuel container during transit.
The Cadiou Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,093) discloses a gasoline tank or like container that is fastened to a vehicle, which includes securement straps. However, the tank does not feature legs that work to stabilize the tank on a floor of a vehicle while in transit.
The Barnett et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,331,409) discloses an oil can with an auxiliary handle located on the bottom to help with pouring. Again, the oil can includes no legs to stabilize the oil can during transit.
The Hatch et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 608,855) illustrates an ornamental design for a gasoline can. Again, the gasoline can does not include legs to stabilize the can on a floor surface of a vehicle while in transit.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a portable gas can that includes adjustable legs along a bottom surface, which aid in stabilizing the gas can on a floor of a vehicle while in transit; wherein the gas can includes an extension leg that is also located on the bottom surface; wherein the extension leg is comprised of a lateral member and a second member pivotably engaged thereto; wherein the second member of the extension leg is configured to extends and engage in between a truck bed and tail gate of a truck; wherein the gas can further includes a recess handle along a front surface as well as a handle positioned atop of the gas can; wherein the gas can further includes a spout with a spout sliding member that is integrated therein, and which slides to open and close off fluid communication between the spout and the interior of the gas can. In this regard, the improved portable gas can departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.